My Story
by skydrangondemon
Summary: "the ring wants to be found." that's what gandalf told frodo. but what if he was wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings. This is just something I though up and decided to write.

My story

Have you ever met a really cute guy then found out he was just using you? No? Well, take it from me; it sucks - with a capital S. The annoying thing is this is the fourth time I've been used then tossed out like last week's trash. I mean, they're all really friendly at first, talking to me and treating me like I'm the most important thing in the world but then just like what's-his-name - I've gotten to the point were I'm blacking out their names, a small rebellion by any means, but, hey, everyone has to start somewhere - after he got a taste of the power I had, well, that was it. I was not happy, as you would expect; my dreams of fairy tales and happy endings crashed and burnt around me. The aftermath was not pretty. Imagine a hormonal teenage girl with magical powers having a fit. Not a great picture. A couple months later idiot number two came along. There was a big battle, lots of people died, all thoroughly uninteresting. At this point I was sick of Mister Ego so, when I was freed from him, I was more than happy. However, as soon as I was in the hands of this new man, Mister Ego fell to pieces. Literally. Talk about an over-reaction.

For the first time since I had been made I thought I would get my wish. We were standing at the edge and all that moron had to do was let me go and it would be over. But no! Even with his friend yelling at him, he walked off. Ungrateful. I guess power does corrupt everyone. Resigned to my fate, I slipped deeper and deeper into depression. Then the nightmares came. They were always the same. Just as I began to lose every thing that made me who I was, my moment of escape came. The man - I have no idea what his name was - and his soldiers were attacked. Being the coward he was, he used my powers and dived into the river. I then by 'accident' slipped from his grasp. Free. At last. I never found out what happened after I left but to be honest I don't care. Call me cruel, call me evil, but you don't know what I went through.

Months turned to years and though the centuries I could feel my first master growing powerful again and calling me. At first I tried to ignore it, but as his powers returned the instinct to go back to him grew too willing me to let go, to give up. No. I couldn't let that happen. I knew the consequences of going back not only for me but also for the whole world. All that time I had spent in the river I had grown to love this world and its people. Well, some of them. I could never destroy it. I had to stop him. I knew what I was getting into and the pain it would cause me but I did it anyway. I allowed myself to be found. I let my power draw in one of the river dwellers. What happened next I wish never happened. I wish I could remove it from my memories but it is burned into my mind. My new owner carried me far from civilisation and together we spiralled into the heart of nowhere, shunned by world. For years his mind grew cold and all his thoughts were of me. I tortured his mind, but not on purpose. I tried to run, but every time my attempts were stopped. He would find me and become all the more protective. I thought my sacrifice was for nothing, until my hero came.

All the time I was in his hands he never used me for any purpose other then to help his friends, first from the spiders and then to give his friend back his title of king. But their happiness was short lived. The battle was horrific. So many of them died, but my master survived. He carried me back to his home, a remote place I had never heard of. He never used me again after that, except once. Although I was happy, I knew this was wrong. My first master - my creator - was still growing stronger and I had to stop him. Only I could, but I would need help. After the party he left me. For the first time some one had left me, not the other way around; he had to have a bit of help from his friend with the long beard and a staff, but he left all the same. I was heart -broken even though I knew it was for the best. He was like a father to me, so kind and protective but not overly so. I lay on the floor were he had put me and cried. Then I felt warm hands around me, comforting me. It was his nephew. As he held me, so carefully as if I would break, I knew he was the one. The one who would help me fight against my creator. He would suffer so much but so would I. We would share each other's pain and as we set off as part of nine that were to make the journey, I was filled with joy. I was fighting back.

Fire. It surrounds us now. My two dear friends, the creature that used to hold me in the palm of his hand, and I. He's reluctant to let me go but then what did I expect? He's done well to get this far. I'm so close. His friend is yelling at him to do it, to let go. So am I. The creature, whatever he is, and my dear friend, both don't want to let me go, both fighting to hold me forever but they can't. Outside I can hear the battle, the distraction his friends and my own have created to give him the chance. I'm scared. Now I'm here I don't want to do it but there's no backing out now. I have to. I have to die so my friends can live. Yes. My friends. The first people to go though hell and back to liberate me. Now it's time to pay them back for every thing they have do for me. This is for them. For my friends. My creator's screams. My own screams. More pain. Blinding white light. Darkness. Then, white shores. I did it; no, we did it, for I would never have found the strength without them, my friends. I'm lonely but I know it won't last long. I'll see them again when they travel to the western shores.

Stories are always exaggerated and things left out or forgotten. My story will never be heard. No songs will be made and sung for me. No one will understand just how much influence I had over the end of their story. Theirs. Not mine. Although the end is the same it's not the same tale. I am the ring of the dark, the master over every other. The toy of the most powerful man in the whole of this world. However, I fought. I refused to follow, to be a good little pet. I destroyed him. I destroyed The Lord Of The Rings.

Well what do you think. Please tell me all you need to do is click the button.


End file.
